


Delicate

by Myinsomnialetsmewrite



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myinsomnialetsmewrite/pseuds/Myinsomnialetsmewrite
Summary: After being left with NOTHING, I took it upon myself to make some Kamal/reader content.It's just you and Kamal kissing on the rooftop...Enjoy!





	Delicate

I giggled, as Kamal’s face lit up red with embarrassment. We had just been hanging around on the terrace together before flower kid had gone right up to us with a kiss. After seeing how he reacted to being given a kiss from them, I could only shake my head at the flustered man in front of me.

“Don’t be like that! I think it makes you cute. And great!!” I told him, trying to take a deep breath, and stop laughing. He turned away from me, pouting.

“You’re still laughing.” He mumbled. To which I gave him an overdramatic hug.

“I know, I’m sorry!” I leaned my head on his shoulder, to which he blushed and averted his eyes, but said nothing more.  
As we sat there on the bench for a moment, a smirk started to come across my face. Okay, maybe I wasn’t quite done messing with him yet. And maybe any other day I wouldn’t do this, but I felt too powerful right now! I wanted to keep this going.

“Hey, what if I kissed you?” I asked Kamal, to which he sputtered.

“W-What?!”

“If I kissed you? Would you say no?”

As he turned to face away from me, I suddenly felt the pit of my stomach drop, with my anxiety leaving me breathless. I said the wrong thing, I made him really uncomfortable and I just should've-!

“Wh-Hey! Don’t look panicked!” Kamal stuttered, snapping me out of my thoughts. quickly, I put up my hands.

“Oh, no! I’m fine! I’m just...I’m sorry, that probably made you uncomfortable, didn’t it?”

my hands gripped my arms, as I could feel the tension in the air restrain us. I really needed to learn how to not be impulsive. I really…  
But when Kamal spoke again, his words made my heart stutter in my chest.

“Um, it’s okay if you want to...Kiss...Me.”

He didn’t turn back to me, but I tilted my head at Kamal. His face was becoming redder, as I tried to convey my genenuity.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I already told you it’s...Fine.”

Sitting down on the bench next to the other, I wrapped my arms around Kamal for another hug. Trying to make him more comfortable. Softly, I let myself kiss the top of his forehead for just a second, before pulling away.  
My heart was a steady drum inside. My head an orchestra of thoughts. We sat there for a little longer before Kamal spoke again.

“I didn’t think you we’re going to kiss me like that…” He whispered. 

“Where did you expect me to kiss you?” I asked, but in earnest. 

His lack of response was more than enough to give me the answer I needed. From behind him, I brought my hand to intertwine with his. My other arm continuing to hug him close. It seemingly made him relaxed, yet still on edge at the same time.

“Do you still want to?”

“Yeah…”

I let go of his body, and with my hand still in his, used my other to turn his face towards mine. Through my beating chest and hammering thoughts, I brought Kamal’s lips to mine. In a soft, very delicate, kiss.

Just as quickly as it started, we pulled away. But I was surprised when Kamal pulled me back for another one. But it’s not like I was complaining. I gripped his hand just a tad tighter and leaned into it to show enthusiasm.

And just like that, we pulled away again. Only to reconnect into another soft kiss. I found it that our simple kissing on the roof never devolved into something heavier. The kisses we shared there were passionate but very soft and sweet. As we pulled away for a final time, Kamal glanced behind him, before looking back towards me.

“S-sorry. wanted to check that we weren’t being stared at...Um…” He was at a loss for words now. Giving him a simple smile, I kissed his forehead once again.

“Come back to my room for tonight,” I whispered. “If you don’t want to keep this a one-time thing.” 

As I stood up and walked away, I shyly waved to his tomato complexion, before running off.  
I was very, very excited for tonight.


End file.
